


Freckles

by Angel_Gaybrielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive Family, Age gap! destiel, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Student!Castiel, but I''l try to rip your heart out, depression (maybe), destiel smut, happy-ish ending, kind of highschool au, mechanic!Dean, okay pretty angsty ending, regular age!dean, sad stuff, twink!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaybrielle/pseuds/Angel_Gaybrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old photography student Castiel Novak is looking for something to jumpstart his next project (and submission to the most popular photography magazine on the east Coast, the Dark Room.)  He cannot help but feel surprised when he finds his muse and inspiration in the 32 year old mechanic working on his car - Dean Winchester.  With Dean’s consent, Castiel begins photographing him, and the two inevitably become friends.  But Castiel can’t ignore the warm feeling in his chest whenever he’s around Dean, and Dean knows he shouldn’t feel this way about such a young kid, but neither of them can help it.  If Castiel's family were to find out though...well, lets just wait and see, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Got A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm placing them in a state where the age of consent in 16. Probably North Carolina, because I can describe that state best. It should be Kansas, I know, I just want this story to have accurate details.

Castiel walked into the tiny front room of S & R AutoShop, listening to the tiny tinkling of the bell just above the door when he walked in. Since no one seemed to be available to help him at the moment, the young teen sat in one of the five black, plastic chairs that sat to the opening right of the glass door he had just come through. Now, Castiel had come to check on the family's '97 Ford TBird, but his mind was not on the broken car. No, his mind was on his upcoming photography project. Normally Castiel would have no problem finding a muse or some inspiration for his project, - he had been taking photography classes since the 8th grade, of course, and now that he was a senior, his photography skills were fairly decent - but this time he simply could not find a topic that suited his fancy. Castiel would usually see a project ready for the tackling in nature, people, music, anything he could experience, but not this time. He couldn't tell if it was because this was possibly the biggest project of his life (he was submitting it to the most popular photography magazine on the East Coast, after all,) or because he simply had some sort of block in his mind. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration on this series of thoughts and one wiry hand fiddled with the hem of his faded grey-blue hoodie.

"Hey kid, you need somethin'?" 

Castiel jumped as he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a smooth, matured voice coming from behind the front counter. He looked up to see an older man, about in his early 30s - if Castiel were to guess - with sparkling, large emerald green eyes, a strong jaw and a field of freckles across his nose and cheeks. The man was a little more muscular than the average man, and he looked to be about five inches taller than Castiel. He certainly was handsome, this fact highlighted by the tight shirt he wore and the light sheen of sweat covering his body.

"I'm here to check on the 1997 Ford Thunderbird, brought in by Michael Novak." Castiel stated plainly. The two looked at each other for just a few more seconds than necessary, as if trying to figure out the mystery that was the other. And that was when it hit Castiel - this man was his next project. The feeling was strong and undeniable, in Castiel's chest, its voice refusing to pass away unheard. Never before had the blue-eyed boy felt so strongly about a muse, never had he been hit with such a forcefully wave of purpose. Once again Castiel was jolted from his thoughts as the man's voice broke the silence. 

"Well, c'mon then." Said the man, leading Castiel into the garage part of the shop. "I'm making some pretty awesome progress, she should be done in a few hours." He continued, smiling proudly at the car before looking back to Castiel, who nodded. 

"What's your name?" Castiel asked, causing the man to turn to face him and make a face of what one would recognize as slight conclusion and surprise.

"Uh, Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean said a bit awkwardly. "How 'bout you? You gotta name?"

"Castiel Novak." He stated, still standing there. "So Dean, you mind being photographed?" He asked as if it were the most normal and common-place question he could have asked. Dean -Castiel found himself starting to like the name- was obviously taken aback.

"I-uh, well...err, what?" He stammered, looking very confused.

"I'm a photography student, and I'm looking for a muse of sorts for my next project. I'm going to be submitting it to a magazine for possible publication, and I was wondering if you'd be my project, so to speak." He explained. The other was obviously still flabbergasted, but he managed to get an answer out.

"Um...sure?"

"Great. I'm gonna need your contact number to set up times to meet and stuff." Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper pad and a pen, handing them to Dean. Dean's grease stained fingers grazed slightly over Castiel's as he took the items and wrote his number down. 

"There you go..." The mechanic said, apparently still in a slight haze from what had just happened.

"Awesome, thanks. Oh, and-uh, when should someone come to get the car?" The teenager asked on his way out the door. 

"Five should be good." Dean called out, getting a nod and smile in response. 

Castiel had a good feeling about this.


	2. chapter Two: Awkward Flirting And Suprise Shoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet up for the first time

Golden light glossed over a pair of mixed green eyes, sparking in the glossy area where color did not push the reflection of the warm illumination out. A strong hand tightly gripped the back of a black, metal chair before yanking it back roughly; not out of anger but out of purpose. A man slid into said chair, his matured hands coming to rest on the table in front of him in a clasped position. One of the black -possibly hiking - boots he was wearing hooks on one leg of the chair as he pulled it and effectively himself forwards so that the awkward space previously present between him and the table was eliminated. The calm yet bright light from inside the restaurant near the table caressed - as it was too comforting to be considered a shine - the man's chiseled arms, highlighting the smooth yet somehow worn texture of the skin spreading over his veins and muscles. 

So Dean had made it, despite Castiel's thoughts.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this was a date, what with the timing and the restaurant." Dean said, the words rolling through his plump lips as easily as the air he breathed. 

"This is a diner, and we're here mostly for the lighting. but if you want it to be a date, it can most certainly be." Castiel said with a smirk. His bony index finger swirled around the button atop his camera as Dean picked up a menu, quickly scanning over it. The elder looked as if he were about to say something when a waitress quickly walked over, a plastic grin stuck to her rounded face as she asked their order; causing Dean to give an awkward smile and tell her what he wanted quicker than any of them felt necessary. Of course, it was just because he needed to find out what exactly he had signed up for with this 'Castiel' boy, not because he wanted to hear that unusually -for a teenager, at least- deep and gravelly voice that belonged to said. 

"So lemme get this straight - we're gonna set up times for you to come and creep on me, then you're gonna send the photos you snap to some atrsy-fartsy magazine and hope to get'it published, right?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair and draping his arm over the back of it in an act to get more comfortable.

"And get you to fall head over heels for me." He began with his trademark grin. "All for publicity, of course. But yeah, you hit it pretty much on the nose." A slender finger reached out to boop Dean on the nose in saying this. Dean flinched, eyes popping wide and hand going up to swat the offending finger away...only producing a laugh from Castiel. That laugh of course was not cute, and it most certainly did not spark a bittersweet flicker of childhood nostalgia in Dean's mind. Nope, that most certainly did not happen, and was even more certainly not the reason Dean relaxed from his defensive pose to allow a small, open smile to flash upon his lips. He looked behind him as he heard a metallic clang, his eyes met with the sight of a falling chair behind them.

"Kid, if I was still in highschool I'd call ya a..." But the mechanic did not finish his sentence as he turned his eyes back to Castiel, for he was met with not the handsome, (yeah, alright, Dean wasn't going to lie,) bright face of his photographer, but instead with the boy's weapon of choice: his camera. /click. / The image was captured.

Dean's head was almost fully facing Castiel, although part of it still eluded full visage. This caused the majority of his face to be cloaked in innocent light, while the otherwise was hidden to shadows, the kind illumination crawling across the darkened side, yet it was only able to highlight his strong jaw and cheekbones. His large hand was grasping the back of the chair for support instead of serenely resting on it. That beautifully color-mixed pair of eyes that seemingly held a fleck of every shade and hue of green in them were in mid change between crinkling with slight laughter and opening in surprise; there were a few crinkles and they were open at about an average space. Dean's filled lines of sin commonly referred to as lips were morphing from a slightly open smile to an 'o' of surprise, causing his mouth to make a sort of a half-smile and half gape. One side was an open smile but as one's eyes may trail from the left side of his mouth to the right, they would see that the otherwise was simply a gape.

Castiel had his first photo. 

Their evening went on rather pleasantly, though a bit awkwardly. The two engaged in playful banter as they ate; a snarky comment here, a flirtatious question there, all surrounded by an odd and unexplainable air of comfortability and familiarity that is often found in the engagements of close and loyal friends. Although the friendly air between them seemed to hold years of past friendship and therefore seemed very out of place to anyone who knew these two's current relationship, it didn't bother them and they continued on as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Of course, it wasn't simply just a picture perfect, Hallmark greeting card evening. Things got a bit awkward when Castiel hastily declined Dean's verbal invitation to speak of his family, and Dean often found himself complimenting Castiel and flirting with him in a way that wasn't entirely heterosexual. Now, Castiel was gay and he accepted it readily, unlike his family. Dean, however, had had the image of a perfect son beaten into him at an early age, and couldn't bare the thought of going past his father's ideal of the perfect offspring even though the old bastard was long gone.

As the sky above them got gradually darker, both Castiel and Dean's moods got brighter and more intoxicated with the other. Castiel discovered that Dean was 32, loved his younger brother Samuel (who had gone to Stanford) more than anything, this love only seconded by that witch he held for his old 67 Chevy impala. He learned that Dean enjoyed pie, an inferiority and self hate complex (those observations were never vocalized by their subject, but Castiel managed to pick up on them,) had seen his mother die in a house fire, hated chick flick moments and he learned, above all, that Dean was very, very easy to like. In turn, Dean learned that Castiel was 17 (unfortunately,) he planned to be a photography student, loved nature (especially bees), had quite a few family problems (also not a vocalized fact, merely an observation,) was rather cynical and, more than anything, someone Dean really wouldn't mind having a sexuality crisis over.

 

When it came time for the two to part, Dean left with a smile and a wave, as Castiel blew him a mock kiss and turned the other way in order to go back home. home. the very thought of home made his stomach churn in disgust and his heart clench in fear. Had he missed bible study? He hoped to god (pun intended) that he hadn't. He honestly couldn't take another beating. The bruises were getting harder and harder to cover up.


	3. (Athour's Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes.

Hello!  
First of all, thank you so much to everyone who read these two, measly chapters I posted here. This story picked up so much speed so quickly, and...you guys are just so supportive! I'm actually really proud of this, which is why this hurts so much to say: I don't think I'll be continuing this story.

Perhaps, one day, if I can somehow manage to find time to continue it, I will. But right now - especially with school starting in 2 days - everything is a bit hectic, and this doesn't really fit into my schedule. Not only that, but I usually only write poetry, so this whole...'consecutive storyline' thing is not my forte. I'll try, but if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. This story will most likely be cut off here, and not continued.

A thousand apologies,  
Gabrielle.


End file.
